Rage and Innocence
by daemon-angelus
Summary: Oneshot. Shinn x Stellar. One rainy night, one occasion, one gift.


dae: first ever GS/D fic (: just a oneshot drabble dedicated to Stellar and Shinn: the BEST pairing ever! (for me at least) reviews highly appreciated! 

disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda.. its called fan fiction for a reason..

* * *

Rage and Innocence;

Night enveloped the sky, casting a veil of darkness and menace. Heaven raged, ebony maroon dyed the atmosphere as the gale howled and shrieked. Slowly, rain fell until the window pane was nothing but a scene of cascading water. The droplets hammered noisily against the glass but the petite girl paid no heed. She hugged her knees close to her chest as she sat silently on the bed, magenta eyes dull and half-closed with fear. The Extended did not even flinch when cerulean lightning forked through the sky, followed by the resounding echo of thunder. She continued being frozen in that same position.

_Stellar doesn't like being alone..._

Suddenly, the blonde girl heard a 'click' as a door was shut. Her ears perked up. It sounded like the wooden door of the apartment. In response, she buried her head into her folded arms.

_Go away..._

"Stellar? I'm back."

_Stellar knows..._

The voice called again. "Stellar?"

_Enough... Stellar doesn't want to hear anymore..._

Soft footsteps slowly approached Stellar's room, each step louder than the last. She whimpered quietly, hoping the person would just leave her alone. She did not want to see him, willing him not to find her. It was too late, the handle of her room door twisting downwards as the alabaster door creaked open. A messy mop of raven hair popped through the crack, concerned crimson eyes searching the fuchsia room. The Coordinator found what he was looking for.

"Stellar," the brunette said softly as he tentatively neared the angered blonde. Water dripped from his hair and his clothes, leaving behind wet footsteps on the carpet. Holding back a sneeze, he tried to resist the chill that assaulted him as his soaked outfit provided him no warmth. Last time he would ever follow Lunamaria's advice and run back home in the rain.

Setting down the bag he held, Shinn Asuka removed his grey jacket and sat gently on the bed. Stellar did not notice, or pretended not to, as the mattress dipped under his weight. Not a good sign.

More worried than afraid, Shinn raised his eyebrows, forming an arc as he stared at his beloved. Was she angry? _Of course she was, moron. You left her alone for the whole day. And she hates being left alone. On this day as well! Moron!_ He frowned at himself, or rather his subconscious. He had a reason for why he left her at home for the whole day...

"Why did Shinn leave Stellar alone?"

Wine red eyes blinked. He had been too caught up arguing with himself. "Huh?"

Grudgingly, Stellar faced the raven haired boy, maroon eyes ablaze. At first, Shinn could only stare. The last time he saw her this angry was when he had accidentally killed her little fish, forgetting to place seaweed in the jar. Oxygen deprived, the little fish hadn't survived the night. Stellar had promptly ignored him for a whole week, and Shinn suspected she still bore a grudge.

He sighed in defeat. "I had a reason. Please believe me, Stellar."

The glare in her purple eyes was gone, replaced by a small shine. He quietly let go the breath he had been holding, knowing Stellar liked it whenever he called her name. Sensing he was relatively safe (at least she was not thinking of applying glue on his bed before he slept), Shinn rested his chin lightly on Stellar's shoulder, his thumb gently caressing her smooth cheek. In the shadow of the room, he did not see her blush.

"Stellar," he felt her weaken and lean into him, "Don't be angry, okay? I'm sorry."

"Stellar wasn't really angry," her voice was soft, almost tired, "Just scared..."

Shinn frowned. "Were you thinking of the scary things again?"

Hesitating, the Extended shifted uncomfortably in his arms. It wasn't due to the fact that he was soaking wet. She was reminded of all the scary things. Sighing, the boy tightened his hold on her, pulling her into a warm embrace. He stroked her back, feeling her slender arms snake around his own waist. A choked sob escaped her lips.

"Hush, I'm here now, aren't I?" Another sob. "Shh... I'm here, I'll protect you, Stellar. Just like I promised. I protected you from the scary things, didn't I?" _I protected you from Logos, I protected you from the Freedom, I protected you from the High Council, I protected you throughout the whole damn war, I protected you from yourself, I protected you from death..._

"Shinn didn't."

He paled upon her words, instantly halting in his actions. _What?_

Stellar pulled away slightly, holding his confused gaze. No, it was more than confusion. Those pools of red, once comforting and secure, were now disillusioned and fearful. _Had Stellar said something wrong?_

She smiled. "Shinn didn't protect Stellar. Shinn gave Stellar a tomorrow, and a yesterday, and a today. Shinn taught Stellar how to live." She blushed before continuing. "Shinn _loved_ Stellar."

"No."

Now the roles were reversed. _Shinn didn't love Stellar?_

"Shinn _loves_ Stellar. He did, he still does, and always will. _Stellar o mamoru te, ita rou_..."

She smiled sweetly. "Stellar also loves Shinn. Yesterday, today, tomorrow."

As the storm calmed, they sealed their eternal promise with a soft kiss, the bag Shinn had returned with now lay forgotten beside the bed.

It was only when tomorrow came would Shinn remember to give Stellar her belated birthday present: a small little fish in a tiny jar. Seaweed included.


End file.
